Together We Are Whole
by HannahAlpha
Summary: Cora Conan is different than other people, she can see things that other people can't, the reason being is that she is deaf. When the new masked vigilante makes chaos in Hell's Kitchen she has to decide, will she be idle or help the Devil fight the evil's of Hell. Matt/Oc
1. Meet Cora

Welcome to my new story! It is a Matt/Oc and will be updated every weekend. I do not own any rights to Daredevil sadly.

My name is Cora Conan. I am 22 years old. I live in the lower Eastside of Hell's Kitchen in a crappy three room apartment. As in kitchen/living room/dining room, bedroom, and bathroom, that's about it. The place is falling apart, the bathroom fixtures are covered in mildew, the kitchen is most definitely a fire hazard with a stove that my great grandmother would be at home with, and the water stains everywhere that are eating away the drywall are in some serious need of repair, everything in this filth hole needs to be replaced. But hey, it's all I can afford for now. I also get a pretty cheep rent bill cause no one else wants this place, with it being right next to the railroad station and all. Apparently it's pretty loud most of the night, doesn't bother me a bit.  
I work for a sleazy scumbag attorney who takes from the rich and gives to himself. I am almost hundred percent sure Mr. Johnson only hired me to sit and look pretty. But I try not to complain too much, because who wants to hire a deaf secretary? Even if I went to an esteemed college, graduated top of my class, and am very capable of doing so much more than a desk job. Just because I can't hear doesn't mean I'm incapable of performing every day tasks. In fact, I'm probably the most capable person in the entire building, no joke. All the other airhead secretaries are just there to be eye candy for Mr. Johnson and his partners in law goons. I'm not really sure if they know how to pick up a ringing phone, or file paper work, the biggest of the bimbos still needs assistance turning on her computer every morning.  
I know that they would always talk about me. Apparently I worked to hard and made the rest of them look bad, even with my so called "disability".That "weird deaf girl" was what I was referred to as behind my back. Well jokes on them, because even if I can't hear them I have a way of knowing what they say thanks to the gifts the accident gave to me when it took the sense.

My "special abilities "started to happen shortly after the accident that took my hearing. The accident started as any other normal day would've. I was in the third grade, and it was take your child to work day. I was so excited because I was finally old enough to go to work with my dad in the old nuclear building near the lower part of Hell's Kitchen. My dad packed me into our old Silver and wooden paneled station wagon and we were off. We arrived at the nuclear power plant at about 8:45, A little bit early because my dad claimed "I wanted to be here early, so I can get my morning coffee, be back in a bit sweet pea". He deposited me into his office and went down to the workroom to get his coffee. It was then the alarms started, it was perhaps the loudest thing I had ever heard, it sounded like someone shoving in airhorn down the ducks throat. There were lights flashing, mostly red, casting a ghastly shadow on everything it touched,and the siren blaring on never ceasing it's endless wailing. Being only nine years old, I was petrified. I was frozen to my spot not having any clue what was going on, shaking and trembling from the top of my chestnut brown locks to the bottom of my dress up shoes.

I remember vividly my father rushing into the room dropping his coffee on his desk spilling the stinking liquid all over his papers staining them permanently, grabbing me harshly by the upper arm that was shaking with fear, capturing me into a spine crushing hug and screaming into my back, " Run Cora! Go as fast as you can, and don't stop running till you hear the boom. When that happens drop to the ground cover your ears and neck and wait. Now go! " he shoved me in the hall harshly, and I started to run. I ran as fast as I could in my cute bronze buckle flat shoes. I was just about 100 feet from the main door when I felt it more than heard it.  
The ear shattering, earth quaking, stomach wrenching explosion from only a small distance behind me. I was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll in a hurricane. Glass and debris from the building ripped through me. My head was ringing and my vision was topsy-turvy at best. I could feel everything hurting and pounding, the cuts from the explosion slowly dropping blood, the heat from the Inferno catching in the debris of the building. I could see the destruction, the absolute devastation from the building exploding, The cloud of ash and smoke rising from the pile of dilapidated building. But, I couldn't hear anything. The world around me was in absolute chaos, and yet it didn't make a sound. But I wasn't worried about that yet, all I cared about was my dad, still inside the rubble.  
It took me all of about 20 seconds to run back to the remaining building. I dashed through the fallen pillars, flaming walls, and growing clouds of smoke to get back to my dads office. There wasn't much left, 2 and a half walls left standing, and the sturdy wooden desk in the middle of the room. I ran through the cinderblock piles that was the door wall in an attempt to find him. Let me tell you, finding something in near blackness with no sense of hearing is near impossible, but somehow I managed it.

My father was hidden under his desk. He was curled up in a fetal position hidden underneath the empty part where his feet would usually go. The desk itself was covered in parts from the ceiling and the walls. It took me longer than it should have to scrape away some of the refuse in order to pull my dad from his safety spot. To a bystander it would have been almost comical to see a tiny nine-year-old girl attempt to pull a larger unresponsive man out from under a pile of debris. I don't know how, but eventually I was able to wiggle him out and lay him on the most untouched piece of floor I could find. In that moment, he looked so peaceful, almost like he was sleeping. I remember thinking, if I just close my eyes I could sleep with him. It's not loud, in fact I can't hear anything, if I just close my eyes I could sleep. Later the doctors told me it was a good idea but I didn't sleep, because of the blood loss, concussion, and other things.  
Just as I was about to lay on the ground and sleep with my dad he started stirring. I rushed up next to him and cradled his head in my lap. He looked up and met my eyes with his, and his mouth started moving. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, at least none that I can hear. His mouth was moving rapidly and his jaw was quivering, and his eyes started leaking. He forced on a smile and said the three words that I could understand without them being heard, "I love you ".  
His eyes started to slip shut, his breathing was becoming more labored, and even I knew that this was the end. I clutched onto his head and sobbed. They racked through my body hurting my ribs, my head, and my back. I was so distraught with the demise of my father I failed to notice the ceiling cracking and crumbling and preparing to fall down and bury me. The only sign that I got, was feeling through the floor of the walls preparing to buckle. The ceiling started sprinkling dust and drywall from above and I knew it was time to go. I gently laid my father down give him one last kiss and ran for my life.  
It may have been from my emotional distress, the state of the building, or the fact that I was by now losing a lot of blood very quickly but making it down the maze of hallways was a lot harder the second time around. I ended up getting lost, I did not find my way out of the building. I ended up in some sort of lab. This part of the building looked almost relatively untouched. I mean it still looked like a bomb went off, but most of the walls remained standing. I knew this was the end for me, I could barely stand on my own feet and the walls were swaying like an ocean wave. I was going to try to make it to one of the benches in the back of the room so we could lay down and sleep like my dad. The way back to the benches was awful. I was knocking chemicals off of shelves, splattering them onto my outfit and shoes. I knew I wasn't going to make it back to the benches when I was halfway through the room, I was relying so heavily on the tables and shelves to help me stand. So I figured I would just lay down on the lab tables. I brushed as much of the debris off the table as I could breaking glass and spilling the liquids in the test tubes on the table. Then I climbed up on the dust covered lab table rubbed my eyes with my wet chemical covered hands curled up in a ball in the puddle of spilled solutions and went to sleep.

When I woke up in the hospital three days later I was in a state of absolute shock. Not only was I live, but I couldn't hear. There were doctors and nurses all shouting at me asking me multitudes of questions that I couldn't hear. I was shouting, screaming at them "I can't hear you! Why can I not hear you!" But they took no notice. It was my second day awake before someone actually came to me and tried to help. At first we communicated using paper and pencil to write down everything so we could talk. She was a special doctor, who helped kids like me who can't hear, she said it would take a while to get used to but in time everything would be just fine. I was released from the hospital five days after I had been awake. They said I was lucky to be alive, I lost a lot of blood and suffered my don't chemical burns from my stay in the lab.

Since my dad was dead, I was to live in a foster home, because my mom had died giving birth to me. It wasn't the worst foster home, it had plenty of nice people, ok food, and a bed they were willing to let me stay in. It was there that I started to notice things that I hadn't noticed before. My hearing was gone, but my vision and all my other senses were enhanced. And not with in the normal scale of enhancement, I could see things that normal people can't see. The only way I can describe it, is seeing sound, kind of like echo location. When things move they make waves in the air, and I can see them. Not only could I now see vibrations in the air, I could do other things that normal people just couldn't do. I could smell things from way too far away, like a piece of candy in someone's pocket from across a crowded room, I could taste things in the air that someone else couldn't tell were there, like the salty tang of sweat from a jogger 2 blocks away. I could feel things no one else felt, like an excited heart beat pounding against someone's ribs from a different room. I had all of this and yet my ears remained inoperative. That's how I grew up, learning things about these strange abilities, living in a foster home, and trying to get high enough grades so I could go to a good college for free. And that's exactly what happened. I got excepted to Brown University on a full scholarship, I graduated top of my class with a masters in business. After all that I end up working as a secretary for douche bag boss.  
But that's actually where this story starts, with me being fed up with Mr. Johnson's sexist attitude...

"Miss. Conan may I ask what you're wearing today? ", Said Mr. Johnson as he stared down at my conservative sweater dress. "I specifically remember telling you to lighten up, and show little bit more skin "he said gesturing to my chest.  
I really had the urge to punch him in the mouth as I read his lips, but instead I responded with "And I specifically remember telling you, not going to happen."  
He frowned and huffed, his breath smelling of last nights brandy and cigar. "Miss. Conan, do you like your job here? Because following orders is part of your job and if you're not prepared to follow my directions as I give them to you I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go. " he flashed me a poor excuse for a smile with his single gold tooth flashing. "Now doll, come back tomorrow and something more appropriate and I'll let this slide", he said gesturing to my chest on the word appropriate.

I gritted my teeth, and then shook my head. It's the only source of income I had and if you wanted me to show something off I guess I would have to. I looked at the clock, 9:04, thanking God that I could go, as I stood up to walk past Mr. Johnson's desk on the way to the door he slapped my ass and said "Now you run along and I'll see you back here tomorrow ".

As soon as his hand made contact with me I was seeing red. I wheeled around punched him square in the nose felt the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking picked up my stuff and left. I don't need this I can find somewhere else that will treat me better and pay me better than this crap hole. I ran down the stairs of the building, caught up in my own thoughts, and didn't notice the person in front of me until I smacked straight into them.

I was on my butt staring at the city sky embarrassed beyond belief. I scrambled up in haste to make an apology to the person I had run into. I stood up dusted myself off and looked into the face of the person I had run into. 'Oh my gosh, I just ran into a blind person, way to go Cora'  
I had to think of something quick, most likely an apology, but I couldn't sign anything because he couldn't see my hands. So I guess I was going to have to speak. He beat me to it.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I can't really see where I'm going," he gave me an easy smile laced with sarcasm as he gestured to his dark glasses and continued "I'm Mathew Murdock" he said offering me his hand not holding his cain to shake.

I took a deep breath and said "Hello, I'm Cora Conan and I'm sorry for bumping into you" hoping my voice didn't sound to funny, and by the surprised look on his face I would have to say it did, damn.

How did you like it? Is it worth continuing? Please leave me a comment with your ideas or suggestions, and don't forget to follow and favorite!  
\- HannahAlpha


	2. Old Friends

Welcome back and enjoy!

Previously...

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I can't really see where I'm going," he gave me an easy smile laced with sarcasm as he gestured to his dark glasses and continued "I'm Mathew Murdock" he said offering me his hand not holding his cain to shake.

I took a deep breath and said "Hello, I'm Cora Conan and I'm sorry for bumping into you" hoping my voice didn't sound to funny, and by the surprised look on his face I would have to say it did, damn.

His mouth was slightly agape as he took in the information given to him. It was like he couldn't believe that he was taking to someone who couldn't hear him. I wasn't really surprised, it was a common reaction to my condition.

I coughed lightly and tired to politely excuse myself. "I'll just be going now, it was nice to meet you Mr. Murdock" I said, and I cringed knowing I butchered the pronunciation of his name. It is not easy to pronounce something I had just lip read once. I attempted to slide past on his right with my chin down toward the ground trying not to draw anymore attention to myself than I already had. It was just my luck that I was knocked onto my butt... again. 'Cora you screw up, you are deaf! Get your eyes out of the ground!' I mentally berated myself.

I rolled off my back and onto all fours, trying to catch my breath after having it knocked from me a second time. 'Idiot, it's your own fault'.I looked at the worn brown leather shoes connected to charcoal dress pants in front of my face, they smelled of cheap carpet, and some sort of an office building, correction, an old dusty office building, previously abandoned due to construction, so this man worked close to ground zero of the Avengers digs his brown leather covered toes into the ground and runs his hand through his hair again. He smells, not bad, most likely something like old spice, and very strong. He also has a nice voice, from what I can tell. All voices feel different against my skin, his is like a hand knitted blanket made by a grandmother. Very familiar, and oddly comforting. Reminds me of my days at Hell's Kitchen High.

I pushed myself from the ground and raised up to my full intimidating 65 inch height. I brushed off my sweater dress trying to clear away filth that probably only I could see. I then noticed that the man whom I bumped into was talking to me, and judging by the sound waves, he was rapidly babbling out an apology. I looked up to his face to try and calm him down and take the blame for the run in like I was taught to do as a young girl. He is talking down to his shoes, making rapid hand gestures and running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. He is a bit on the heavy side, but it fit him, it fills his salmon dress shirt up nicely.

As I was contemplating this he looked up and met my eyes.

"Foggy? Franklin Nelson is that you?" I ask out loud. I know I sound odd, but I was so surprised by the sight of him that the words tumbled from my mouth before my hands could catch up and sign something. His eyes got comically large and his mouth stared flapping open like an oxygen deprived fish. Then suddenly his face broke into a huge smile that was so bright it almost made my eyes water.

"Cora? No way, I haven't seen you since high school! You look good, actually better than good, the last time I saw you, you were as big as I am!" Foggy pulled me into a hug and I could feel him wholeheartedly laughing against me. I wish I could have hugged him back, but his larger form and longer arms had pinned mine down to my sides.

After about 10 seconds I felt 2 sharp sound waves hit me. They were what I knew and understood to be coughs. The Matthew person was trying to break the hug apart. Foggy loosened his grip on me and then stepped back to stand next to the first person I bumped into. Mathew cleared his throat again. Foggy stepped back and threw his right arm around Mathew while rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Um, ya Matt, this is my old friend Cora. We went to high school together. She is the one that actually turned me towards law in the first place." He explained awkwardly. "Speaking of law, what are you doing here anyway? The last time I heard, you were going to New York City to become a big shot lawyer! What happened to that?"

'Of course that is the first thing he would bring up. Why not get my failures out into the open at the start' I bitterly though. "Ummm Foggy, that didn't really work out, not many people want to hire a ... hire a... a deaf person. They want to have a perfect lawyer, not someone who the jury will laugh at as they give a closing statement. I actually just quit my job here, Mr. Johnson is an ass, not the boss I want and I know I can do better. Enough about me though, how are you? Last I heard from you, you had just graduated summa cum laude and were being recruited by the best law firm in Hell's Kitchen. How is that going for you?"

His smile dropped slowly and his heart rate decelerated as my speech went on. I had unintentionally upset him 'Damn'.

"I actually turned down the employment from the other firm, me and old Matty here are starting our own. We are on our way to the building we plan on renting out now. Why don't you come with us? We can always use a fresh pair of eyes... Sorry Matt." He grinned in a good humored way. "Not to mention a woman's point of view is always appreciated, and who knows, you may fall In love with it enough that you have to work for us!"

I laughed heartily, that would never happen. "I'll come and see it with you, but it's a solid no on the working for you Foggy, you can only dream of having me work with your lazy ass." I said, and winked at him and sashaying my hips a little. It was good to have this pick me up after suck a bad day at work. I could tell me joking was making him feel better too, his heart rate had picked up and he was respirating at a slightly above average rate.

"Well come on let's go!" He smiled and grabbed my arm to lead me to the new building he and his odd dark haired friend Matthew want to rent.

I could feel Matt laugh behind us. I stopped and turned to look at him. I read his lips as he said "The building is that way" I blush lightly and look to Foggy to see him laughing and roll his eyes at his blind friend. I guess this really was a case of the blind leading the deaf.

AN: I'm so sorry about the lack of new chapter in... Ever I guess, but one is coming! finishing touches and all. For now enjoy this newly edited chapter, it looks better I believe. -HannahAlpha


	3. The Office

**Previously in Together We Are Whole: **

_"Well come on let's go!" He smiled and grabbed my arm to lead me to the new building he and his odd dark haired friend Matthew want to rent._

_I could feel Matt laugh behind us. I stopped and turned to look at him. I read his lips as he said "The building is that way" I blush lightly and look to Foggy to see him laughing and roll his eyes at his blind friend. I guess this really was a case of the blind leading the deaf…._

We walked into the potential office space with the pretty blonde real estate agent. Foggy had a sour look on his face, as soon as we saw her he muttered a bitter "Figures".

"You've got a reception area, a conference room and two offices. Corner suite has a view of the Hudson. You can flip a coin with your partner for it." She gestures to the window and glances back to look at our faces for the first time and her eyes fall on Matthews. I saw her smile fall when she saw his dark red tinted glasses.

"Uh, he can have the view." He said with an understanding smile, his face stretched into a small smile but was quickly dropped.

"I'm so sorry" she said still smiling, but I could see the sudden tension in her countenance, "I didn't mean to".

"Of course not." Matt said, quickly cutting off what probably would have been an awkward apology.

"Susan Harris. Midtown Property Solutions" she said striding forward, extending her hand to shake.

"Matt Murdock" he said setting down his large leather briefcase near the door. She looked down to her extended hand, flushed, swallowed tensely, and brought her hand back to her chest. 'Idiot' I thought as Foggy and I chuckled.

"She just curtsied", Foggy says to Matt.

"It was adorable" I contribute. The real estate agent turned around and gave me a tight slightly confused smile, whether it's because she forgot I was there, or because hearing my voice usually is a surprise. Seeing as my disability usually isn't visible.

"Well, it's nice to know chivalry isn't dead" Matt said saving her from another not so fun situation. "Susan, would you mind walking me around the space?" he said offering a preferred arm.

"Of course" she said with a smile taking his arm while continuing the tour. "My pleasure". She looked like it was anything but.

As she was leading Matt around Foggy came up next to me and started signing. "It's just not fair, It's like he knows!"

"Like he knows what?" I sign back, while looking at the realtor walking Matt around like a show dog.

"All the pretty ones, he can't even see them but with unfailing accuracy he can pick them. It's been that way even since I've known him." He signs, getting increasing more pouty as he continues.

I smile as I sign back "Well Foggs, sounds just like your luck". He gives me a dirty look and flips me the bird before tuning back into the conversation.

"They're a quarter of what they used to be. Hell's Kitchen's on the rebound, Mr.

Nelson, and in 18 months, you won't be able to rent a broom closet at this price point." she smiled, looking at the two men like that cat who got the cream.

"We'll take it." Matt said smiling.

"Slow your role there cowboy, I have some topics I'd like to address with Mrs. Harris before you even think of closing. You said the prices were a quarter of what they used to be? Well I have some issues to talk about. Are you aware this building is near the slums of Hell's Kitchen? This decreases the foot traffic of potential customers by about 76%. Majorly cutting into profit margins for the business. Also this building is pretty old, I only see a few plugs around here, so that will have to be updated, adding to this fact know this place has no internet connection, both equating to more out of pocket costs we need to fix." I paused to take a breath before forging on.

"Plus need I mention that it looks like these bricks" I say gesturing to the wall "look like they are held together by pozzolanic cement, which last time I checked was condemned by the building commission, as it is not suitable to hold together building of more than 4 stories. Correct me if I'm wrong but this building is 6 stories. So what I'm saying is that you will give us this floor cheap, or I will personally report you to every building commission known to Hell's Kitchen, and the entire state of New York, then you can kiss your license goodbye".

She stood staring at me like a fish, with a gaping mouth. I saw a light sheen of perspiration on her skin, and could smell her nerves permeate the air with a onionesque stink. She stuttered out some sort of response before shutting her mouth, clamping her mouth shut and jerking her head down once. " I figure that a 25% decrease in the price can keep you happy… and quiet?"

I smiled and shook my head once, reached out my hand that she grasped and shook once before handing the papers to Foggy and making a hasty retreat.

Foggy smiled widely, threw the papers on the ground, and whooped before kissing the crown of my head in gratitude while Matt nodded in approval from his spot near the door. Foggy pulled back, and quickly signed " How in the word did you do that Cora? That was fantastic!"

I blushed and rubbed my hand on the back of my neck. "I...um….I kinda… made it up?" I muttered the last part quickly and quietly. Matt laughed loudly with a quick throaty chuckle. I looked up to him and smiled, surprised he could hear me from the far wall where he was at. Foggy looked confused until signing to him what I just said. His smile grew before he rubbed his hand on top of my head and messing up my hair.

"Aw Cora, I knew there was a reason I kept your around!"

_AN: Hello again! please don't be too angry at me, it's been a rough couple months. I need some advice for the next chapter. Should I have Cora Meet up with daredevil in the night both as vigilantes, or have cora get caught by the Daredevil in a time of need? __**As always Follow favorite and review! I won't update until I get some feedback, I need an answer! Bonus question, what should Cora's vigilante name be? **_

_** -Love Always, HannahAlpha **_


End file.
